


A Daughter's Love

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Arms Dealing, Autonomous Ultra Instinct, Bounty Hunters, Bribery, Corruption, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Gambling, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Murder, Mutants, Organized Crime, Police Brutality, Space Colnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A Space Colony citizen must clear her murdered Mother's name and expose her Uncle, a crooked Judge with the help of a enigmatic Arms Dealer who had been a childhood friend of her Mom's.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

The year is 2149 and the vast majority of the Earth has been devastated by the recent war between the Earth and the Orcosians of the planet riotune, now the Earth is a barren wasteland inhabited by mutants and grotesque monsters. The 7,499,600,000 people who remained after the warring ended built an expansive Space Colony near Venus and named it Iris Dawn, this is a tale about one of the colony's citizens.

A twenty year-old Filing Clerk named Alestra Starblazer is leaving her job, she is on her way to see her Mother, Helna for dinner.

As she reached the diner, Alestra sees her Mom being escorted out of the diner by four Galactic Coalition soldiers kicking and screaming. Alestra ran over to her Mom, intent on helping.

"Excuse me Officers, but why are you arresting my Mom?"

"We have evidence that your Mother is in possession of illegal weapons and stolen cash credits."

A second Officer pulled up in a Hovercar, he steps out holding an MR921 Flux Phaser and a TS-420 Battle Rifle, seeing the weaponry shocks both Alestra and Helna.

Suddenly the Officer that was standing directly of Helna steps in and strikes the confused woman in the face hard with the butt of his battle rifle, knocking her down. 

"Lying Colony trash!" he yelled as he points his weapon down at a cowering Helna.

"Arrest her." the man growls, 

"On your knees, scum." the Officer covering Helna hissed before roughly yanking Helna up  from the ground.

"Those weapons aren't mine, I have no idea-." Helna said pleadingly, only to be struck hard in the ribs by the Officer's Stun Gauntlet. Helna shrieked in pain, sinking back to the ground.

"Mom!" Alestra yells before rushing to her Mom's side.

"Mom, are you okay?" Alestra inquires worriedly,

Helna stands up, her bottom lip was horribly split open and a large amount of blood was flowing out.

"I'll be fine, Alestra." Helna said as the two Officers surrounded the two women.

"You're coming with us." the first Officer snaps before placing Helna in handcuffs.

Alestra's brown eyes fill with tears as she watches helplessly as Helna is driven away in the Police hovercar.

"Kill the girl." the Officer in the passenger seat says into his commlink.

"No! Alestra has nothing to do with this!!" Helna screams, hot tears erupting from her eyes.

"Orders are orders," he said coldly, his eyes unyielding.

Helna looked out the rear window even though she knew that they were already too far away to see Alestra.

"Be safe my daughter, and please try to forgive me for putting you in this kind of danger." Helna said as she began sobbing.

 

 

 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Alestra stared down the barrel of the Officer's own MR921.

"Sorry kid, but you're a loose end-." 

Suddenly the Officer trailed off and fell to the ground, dead.

Alestra looks up and sees a stunningly gorgeous woman with green skin, crimson red eyes, and silver hair that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Ceko, what are you doing here?" the second Officer asked, lowering his battle rifle that had been trained on Alestra,

Without a word, Nyssa moved quickly, too fast for Alestra's eyes to spot the silver haired woman's movement, Nyssa delivered a bone-shattering knee strike to the Officer's abdomen, causing him to drop the rifle. Sauntering over to where the TS-420 lays harmlessly on the ground.

Alestra watched in awe as Nyssa picked the weapon up before casting her crimson eyes on the Officer, a look of intimidation on her face, the emerald skinned woman then snapped the rifle clean in half with her bare hands.

"Tell your Boss that she's now off limits." Nyssa growled.

 _'H-how is she that powerful?'_ Alestra thought to herself.

"Y-you're gonna be sorry you stuck your nose in our business." the frightened Officer said in a shaky voice before he ran to his hovercar and sped away like a coward.


End file.
